Right Place, Perfect Time
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Jim acting weird on the bridge prompts Nyota to give him a visit. She sees something she shouldn't see and gets the courage to make her presence known. What will happen when Jim asks her if she likes him and she says yes? Told from Nyota's point of view. Obviously, J/Nyota. Read and Review please!


**Nyota's P.O.V.**

* * *

Everyone seemed to be avoiding my path as I make my way to the Captain's quarters. I only want to speak to Jim because he was acting very distant and weird when on shift this morning, especially towards me.

The whole crew seemed to notice it and yet no one had the guts to confront him about his strange behavior.

I arrive at the Captain's quarters and knock shortly. The doors slide open and I hesitate about stepping inside. Well screw it – I need to talk to him.

I walk inside slowly, calling Captain and then Jim. The room is neat and tidy – not an item out of place. But Jim just simply isn't here. I guess I'll just have to wait for him then.

But I should at least find out where he is.

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk, James T."

"Captain Kirk, James T. is currently in the Captain's Ready Room." I sigh and wait a few minutes before walking over to the bathroom to wash my hands. Suddenly I hear the doors slide open and gasp softly. I peek out the slightly ajar door.

It's the Captain – he's back. Well thanks a lot Computer! I watch Jim walk painfully to the bed and I can't seem to tell why. He's facing away from me slightly while he pulls his yellow tunic over his head and throws it onto the bed.

I curse myself for letting my eyes rake over his muscled back and we he turns around to give me a better view of his front I bite my lip to hold my sigh at bay. He's certainly not a body builder but his physique is firm and toned.

But my eyes trail down to his crotch and I slam my hand over my mouth in a silent gasp of surprise. There's a rather large bulge emerging from his black slacks. Jim groans and plops down on the edge of his bed, his hands quickly going to his fly and undoing his pants. He shoves them down to his ankles with a sigh of relief.

Was he aroused the whole time he talked on the bridge? And even a better question is if he was aroused by me?! Maybe that's why he seemed most uncomfortable around me. Oh please, Nyota get over yourself – a man like that would never go for a girl like you. But he did flirt with me in that bar…drunk off his country _ass_. Just forget it, he's probably thinking about that sexy Carol Marcus.

My jaw drops and I feel a heat grow in my core to settle between my legs at seeing Jim slide down his black briefs to hold himself firmly in both hands. He rolls his head back with a moan, his lips parted slightly as he begins to slowly pump himself up and down.

I shake my head. I shouldn't be watching this, I shouldn't be watching my own Captain jack off and yet…I can't tear my eyes away.

Jim groans and begins to speed up his masturbation. He's panting heavily and the sound escaping him makes the pool in my panties grow uncontrollably.

I see he's beginning to twitch and know his orgasm is close. He begins to grunt and groan something I can't quite make out but when he climaxes he nearly yells it and what it he's been saying sends chills through my very being.

"Nyota!" I fail miserably at muffling my gasp and fall backwards onto the white tiles of the bathroom floor when my Captain's heart-stopping blue eyes lock on me.

_Shit, shit, __**shit**__, _Nyota! I squeeze my eyes shut and ball my hands into fists. He's seen me now, he knows I'm here – I _have _to go out there and face him like a man.

I swallow slowly and stand up shakily, smoothing my skirt down and taking a deep breath before walking out into the open. Jim has now pulled his black briefs on again and is staring at me intently.

"Jim, I'm so sorry I just wanted to talk to you and then-"

"Sit down." He interrupts me and gestures to the bed. I nod and tug at the hem of my short uniform. I cautiously take a seat a few inches away from him. "Lay down." I make a face of confusion and look at him.

"Why?"

"Do you really think you're in a place to question me?" I shake my head slowly with a soft 'no' after being rightfully put in my place. I curl into the fetal position on my side facing away from him. I suck in a lungful of freezing air when his hand runs over my back and hips.

"Why were you in here?"

"I already said – I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I cannot possibly see how he expects me to be able to answer his questions when he refuses to stop putting his hands on me. I sigh as he releases my ponytail and brushes my hair off my shoulder. I shudder when his warm lips lightly kiss my neck.

I close my eyes and answer, " why you were acting so strangely on the bridge this morning."

"Do you still want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well…I guess I have nothing to hide considering you just watched me masturbate. During my shift whenever I looked at you I flushed with extreme arousal that I couldn't control." He pauses and lays his hand comfortably on my upper thigh.

"How do you feel about that?"

He kisses my neck again and cups my ass in his hand. I shiver at the welcomed caress of his lips on my flesh.

"I…I like it…"

"Do you like me?"

"I…I do…I have for a long time; ever since I met you in that bar."

He slides his hand up my skirt and kisses my neck again, causing me to gasp and bite my lip when his tongue darts out to lick my earlobe; he draws the soft coffee colored skin into his mouth and suckles gently.

I shudder in disappointment when Jim pulls away from me.

"Hike up your skirt." He commands and I can't seem to tell the difference between my Captain and Jim.

"But-"

"Do it." I nod and lift myself off the bed, yanking the material to bunch up at my hips. I gasp once again when Jim dares to rub his fingers against the wet spot on my underwear – succeeding in making me ooze even more. I just _know _he's smiling.

"Did you get aroused by watching me?"

I nod and bite my lip to the point of pain. "Yes..."

"What about Spock?" the question definitely spins me. "I rejected his advances back when I was a Starfleet cadet… So what are you going to do now?"

"This." I stiffen and gasp at his hands gradually pulling my underwear down to my knees. He runs his hands over my back and breathes, "just relax."

He grazes his fingers over my glistening slit and I arch my back with a whimper. I listen to his deep chuckle which only stimulates me further. Jim tortures me for hours it seems before prying open my hungry lips and dipping two fingers into my drenched folds.

He rests his other hand on my petite waist as he begins to push his fingers into me. I moan and whimper his name as he begins to thrust them in and out, drawing me ever closer to finishing.

I bite my lip. _We shouldn't be doing this! He's my Captain for god's sake! This has to stop before it's too late!_

"_Please… Captain…stop!"_ Jim's fingers pause before resuming their motions.

"Do you want me to?" the calmness in his voice throws me off but I recover quickly enough.

I shake my head slowly, "No, no I don't."

"Then why are you asking me to do something you don't want?"

"Because this is wrong – we can't and _shouldn't_ interact sexually. How will this affect our working relationship on the bridge?"

"Nyota, let's not mix business with pleasure," He abruptly retracts his fingers and flips me over to face him, "and _this…_is _strictly_ pleasure."

I watch him kick off his shoes and black pants, pulling his briefs down and letting me study him. He crawls onto the bed and over to me. I sit up and take him into my hand.

I squeeze his manhood curiously and make him groan. Just when I try to lead him to my entrance he shoves me down and locks my hands in a deadly vise. I shriek in surprise as his body crushes mine. But neither one of us can deny the gift of skin against skin.

"Come here." He growls and grabs the back of my head, pulling my lips to his in a beastly need. Jim rolls over – me now on top of him.

He sits up slowly and grips my waist. I let him unzip my uniform and then yank it off. I unhook my bra and leisurely let him marvel at my breasts.

His jaw drops and he licks his lips before timidly lifting up his hands to cup them. He sighs and smiles, looking up at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"They fit my palms perfectly. Man, they're better than I could have ever imagined."

"When did you fantasize about them?"

"Whenever I went to sleep…and jacked off." I moan deeply when he rubs his fingers over my nipples, pinching them.

"How much do you want me?" he asks, his voice sounding deep and subdued.

"_I want you…" _I moan.

"How much? Did you want me back in that bar in Iowa?"

"_Yes."_

"Then why didn't you act on it?"

"Because I was the good girl." He laughs and kisses me.

"Yeah, the good girl that every man wanted…"

"Oh please…"

"It's true."

"You're going to make me angry." Jim pulls away and makes a puzzled expression.

"Why?"

"For never having the balls to kiss you like I wanted."

"Well what are you waiting for?" I smirk and lean down to kiss him. His hands zip off my black boots and toss them to the floor as our lips meet eagerly.

He thrusts upwards to press himself into me slightly and I gasp. He whispers, "I've always wanted to do this." As we begin to mate.

A sound escapes me that I've never heard before and really can't describe it. Jim's hands hold my hips securingly and grind me onto him slowly – sensually. I rest my head on his shoulder to pant "I've never made love like this before."

"Oh, so that's what we're doing here; I was a little confused." I laugh weakly and shriek when he pulls me onto him and thrusts all together.

"Tell me you love me."

"Just promise me you won't cook a bunny." I laugh again and kiss his neck.

"But I do." I pull away to look at him. "Do what?"

"Love you – I have and always will love you since the first time I saw you in that bar."

"Well then…aren't I lucky?"

"You sure are," he makes me look into his beautiful blue eyes, "do you love me?"

"I hate that I do. Is that the first time you've said that?"

"Yes."

"It's okay – I think it's cute."

"Great." I squeal when he slams me down onto the bed, wrapping my leg around him as we climb together.

He begins to tickle me mercilessly – forcing me to orgasm with him. We pant together in exhaustion and I groan when he pulls out of me.

I play with the idea of leaving but never fully take it seriously. Jim pulls me under the blankets with him and cuddles with me.

"So…how'd I do?"

"I think you were perfect."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome – how many girls have been in here?"

"On _this _ship?" I nod and trace unknown patterns in his blond chest hair. "None – there was a certain nurse who tried but… I just couldn't do it."

"You mean Chapel?"

"Yeah… How'd you know?"

"Jim, everyone knows. What were you waiting for?"

"Not a what – a _who_… I was waiting for you."

"Well you got me."

"Do I now?" Minutes later we are still buried deep in conversation and I fall asleep with his hands fiddling with my hair.

I stir when Jim leaves the bed gingerly but still manages to wake me. He comes back minutes later with a hotdog. I feel his eyes on me and find it unsettling with how intent his stare is. He rubs his hand over my bare back and whispers, "I love her."

"I'm not asleep."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes, you did but it's fine." He finishes eating and wraps his arms around me. I dread the very thought of morning arriving but when it does I face it bravely.

I dress quickly and let Jim walk me out. "Same time next week?" he asks seductively and I make a face.

"A week might be too long for me."

He snickers, "fine then – have it your way; same time tomorrow."

"Sounds great."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
